HISTORIAS ZODIACALES
by AngelaMort
Summary: Cuarta Parte: Los Guerreros Nòrdicos sacan sus frustraciones, rompen el silencio y el odio que cierto Dios Guerrero le tiene especialmente a un rubio con un pato en la cabeza... Las Marinas igual al fin hablan... aun que es mejor compadeserce de Pose.
1. Chapter 1

**♣♣♣ HISTORIAS ZODIACALES♣♣♣ **

Hola amigas, Holo amigos, mi nombre es Angela-Mort, ustedes me recordaran en fics como "Mas barato por quincena" o "Pequeños recuerdos".

En fin, lo que veran a continuación es una ardua investigación que hizo una servidora acerca del misterio de cómo se llevaban en si los caballeros de las doce casas antes de la funesta batalla y de ciertos acontecimientos que vivieron nuestros heroes.

En voca de cada uno a continuación en Historias Zodiacales.

**DETRÁS DE CAMARAS PRIMERA PARTE: CONFLICTOS EN EL SANTUARIO. **

__

**_SHION, PATRIARCA DEL SANTUARIO: _**

Se puede ver a sino sentado en una silla con una limonada en mano.

-¿Qué¿Ya empezamos? –Shion se pone en pose- ¿Qué¿Qué como llegué a ser el patriarca? Pues todo empezó una tarde donde la anterior Atenea… Ah, como olvidar a Saroi…. Ah Saroi, diosas como tu ya no se hacen –suspira profundamente- como te decía, ese día Atenea nos convocó a Dohko y a mi , aun recuerdo cuando votamos tan democráticamente para ver quien se quedaba a cargo del Santuario…

(Cada que cambie el nombre será como si la toma cambiase, como esos programas de TV OLMECA o E! entertainment)

**_DOHKO, CABALLERO DORADO DE LIBRA: _**

-Democráticamente mis narices, lo que en realidad sucedió es que SHION yo tuvimos que enfrentarnos en un piedra, papel o tijeras ¡Y corto mi papel con sus tijeras! Hizo trampa, exijo un recuento –se cruza de brazos.

**_SHION, PATRIARCA DEL SANTUARIO: _**

-Bueno, debo aceptar que siempre fui muy bueno en juegos de manos, creo que a Dohko no le agrado la idea de irse a rozan. En fin, el caso es que así fue como me quedé a cargo del santuario. –da un suspiro- Ah Saroi, como te extraño…

**_ALDEBARAN, CABALLERO DORADO DE TAURO: _**

-Me dijeron que iba a ver comida aquí –voltea a todos lados.

**_SAGA, CABALLERO DORADO DE GÈMINIS: _**

-Aquellos tiempos eran duros, lo recuerdo –se queda pensando- Hablando de viejos recuerdos, Kanon me hacia la vida de cuadritos cada que podía, condenado clon tepiteño…

**_KANON, CABALLERO DORADO DE GÈMINIS: _**

-Pues para eso existen los hermanos, además que ni se haga, el me robaba mis citas.

**_SHION, PATRIARCA DEL SANTUARIO: _**

-Todo era pacifico antes del embrollo de Arles y esas cosas. Aun que todo empezo desde que Saga tenia esos cambios de personalidad, ahora comprendo lo de los ojos rojos…

**_MÀSCARA MORTAL, CABALLERO DORADO DE CÀNCER: _**

-Uy, los viejos tiempos. Fue hace tanto que no me acuerdo, bueno a decir verdad si. Yo siempre fui y no por opción el vecino de Saga, ustedes saben, la orden zodiacal, después de Géminis va Cáncer y todo eso –murmura- En fin, debo decir que Saga fue siempre muy raro, además siempre traía el pelo decolorado de gris.

**_SAGA, CABALLERO DORADO DE GÈMINIS: _**

-Aun que debo aclarar que yo tuve otras prioridades en la vida, otras metas –suspira- No siempre quise tener el poder –se cruza de brazos.

**_KANON, CABALLERO DORADO DE GÈMINIS: _**

-¡Saga siempre quiso ser bailarín y usar mallas! JAJAJAJA

**_SAGA, CABALLERO DORADO DE GÈMINIS: _**

-¿QUÉ¡No me vean así! –refunfuña- Soy un ser humano con aspiraciones y sueños… y kanon !Deja de estar de chismoso!

**_DOHKO, CABALLERO DORADO DE LIBRA: _**

--¿Qué les puedo decir? Yo estaba viviendo en rozan, todo el día escuchando a esa maldita cascada ¡Así es, la odio¿Me oyen¡ LA ODIO!

**_SHION, PATRIARCA DEL SANTUARIO: _**

-Ser patriarca no fue fácil, controlar a tanto chamadito fue un dolor de cabeza, ya no andaba para esos trotes. Empezando por Saga, siempre llegaba con los cabellos mas grises que cuando Mu se pone pálido.

**_MU, CABALLERO DORADO DE ARIES: _**

-Si, me mareo muy rápido ¿Qué esperaban? Soy una persona sensible.

**_ALDEBARÀN, CABALLERO DORADO DE TAURO _**

-Me dijeron que iba a haber comida aquí ¡Me lo prometieron!

**_SHAKA, CABALLERO DORADO DE VIRGO: _**

(Quien estaba con los ojos cerrados y en dirección contraria a la cámara de TV)

-Yo pude _ver _que las cosas no estaban muy bien que digamos, soy testigo de ello ¡Yo como la reencarnación de buda! –titubea- Aun que no era el único raro, Afrodita ahí le hacia competencia.

**_AFRODITA, CABALLERO DORADO DE PISCIS: _**

-Yo siempre fui burlado por mi belleza, no tengo la culpa de haber nacido TAN perfecto y bello –se espolvorea la nariz.

**_MILO, CABALLERO DORADO DE ESCORPIÒN: _**

-Camus era el único vecino de Afro :D

**_CAMUS, CABALLERO DORADO DE ACUARIO: _**

-Milongas siempre ha sido mi amigo mas cercano, lo admito. Pero siempre tenia que soportar sus burlas, bueno a decir verdad también las del resto. Primero que por que era el único vecino de Afro, luego que por que era muy serio, tanto así que todo el santuario me apodaba frigorífico andante –refunfuñado.

**_MILO, CABALLERO DORADO DE ESCORPIÒN: _**

-¡Que no soy Milongas!

**_SHURA, CABALLERO DORADO DE CAPRICORNIO: _**

-Oh si, a Camus también lo agarrábamos de botana, pero no era nuestra culpa, era divertido. Recuerdo una vez que atravesé la casa de Acuario, casi muero de hipotermia, ese Camus irradia frió por todas partes, ahí la razón de la burla, aun que la botana oficial era Afro.

**_AFRODITA, CABALLERO DORADO DE PÌSCIS: _**

-El que mas me hacia burla era Milo, pero me vengue…

**_MILO, CABALLERO DORADO DE ESCORPIÒN: _**

-¡Destruyò a mi escorpión de peluche¡Fue cruel, yo tenia tan solo 6 años!

**_DOHKO, CABALLERO DORADO DE LIBRA: _**

-Yo en rozan me aburría, y me aburría y me aburría…

**_MÀSCARA MORTAL, CABALLERO DORADO DE CÀNCER: _**

-Pobre afro, esta bien que sea medio raro, excéntrico, afeminado y con cara de niña, pero en el fondo era buen amigo…

**_AFRODITA, CABALLERO DORADO DE PISCIS: _**

-A veces pienso el por que no me uní a los espectrosde Hades desde antes. Pero en fin, preferí ignorar a esos trogloditas de mis compañeros…

**_MILO, CABALLERO DORADO DE ESCORPIÒN: _**

-6 AÑOS ;;

**_AIOROS, CABALLERO DORADO DE SAGITARIO: _**

-Hablando de raros, Camus y Afro no eran nada, Saga les ganaba a los demás.

**_SHION, PATRIARCA DEL SANTUARIO: _**

-Debo confesar que hubieron ocasiones en que desconfié de Saga, siempre se quedaba con mis cambios cuando lo mandaba por el pan.

**_SAGA, CABALLERO DORADO DE GÈMINIS: _**

-¡Que ese no era yo¡El que lo hacia era kanon!

**_KANON, CABALLERO DORADO DE GÈMINIS: _**

-(suspirando) Y así fue que obtuve mi colección de la revista del conejito wuajajaja…

**_AIOROS, CABALLERO DORADO DE SAGITARIO: _**

-A decir verdad yo nunca tuve una estrecha relación con Saga, siempre me tiraba mala onda, nunca fuimos amigos del todo, lo cual me recuerda que ya va a empezar Candy-Candy y se reunirá con el príncipe de la colina… esperen ¿Grabaron eso¡Corten eso¡No sigan grabando¡Trueno atómi..

**_DOHKO, CABALLERO DORADO DE LIBRA: _**

-…Y me aburría… y me aburría… y me aburría…

**_SHION, PATRIARCA DEL SANTUARIO: _**

-Lo peor del caso es que Saga y Aioros por ser los mas grandes, eran los ejemplos a seguir, vayase a saber que tantas cosas les enseñaron al resto de los caballeros.

**_SHAKA, CABALLERO DORADO DE VIRGO: _**

-(de perfil) Yo no vi nada de aprendizaje… me hice el occiso…

**_AIORIA, CABALLERO DORADO DE LEO: _**

-Mi hermano fue un gran maestro, me enseñó muchas cosas, y una de ellas fue que ¡Me enseñó a desabrochar un sostén con un dedo!

**_MARÌN, AMAZONA DE PLATA DE ÀGUILA: _**

-(pensativa) Eso explica muchas cosas…

**_MILO, CABALLERO DORADO DE ESCORPIÒN: _**

-A mi Saga me enseño que nunca debo mezclar Tequila con aguardiente :D y me enseñò a decir piropos vulgares.

**_KANON, CABALLERO DORADO DE GEMINIS: _**

-Milo nunca se dio de que ese era yo ¡Jajajajajajaja!

**_CAMUS, CABALLERO DORADO DE ACUARIO: _**

-¿Milo es o se hace?

**_SHURA, CABALLERO DORADO DE CAPRICORNIO: _**

-Cuando estábamos al menos la mayoría de los caballeros ocupando las 12 casas, había oído rumores de que el maestro tenía la obligación de escoger a un nuevo sucesor para patriarca. Y habían dos opciones…

**_SHION, PATRIARCA DEL SANTUARIO: _**

-Saga y Aioros, aun que ninguno de los 2 me daba confianza, pero no tuve opción, digo uno era fiestero y el otro bipolar, díganme ¿Qué hubieran hecho en mi lugar?

**_SAGA, CABALLERO DORADO DE GÈMINIS: _**

-Para escoger al sucesor, el maestro nos obligo a la media yegua humana y a mi a competir en varios juegos, íbamos empatados, pero cuando nos íbamos a enfrenar al ultimo reto, resulta que constaba de un tiro al blanco ¿Y adivinen quien tuvo la ventaja?

**_AIOROS, CABALLERO DORADO DE SAGITARIO: _**

-Sin querer queriendo termine clavando una de las flechas en el trasero del maestro. Pero no fue mi culpa, fue el tarado de Saga fue quien me distrajo.

**_SAGA, CABALLERO DORADO DE GÈMINIS: _**

-WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA… Jamas lo olvidarè…

**_SHION, PATRIARCA DEL SANTUARIO: _**

-Me quedò una cicatriz, y una muy fea –se cruza de brazos.

**_DOHKO, CABALLERO DORADO DE LIBRA: _**

-…Y me aburría, y me aburría…

**_MÀSCARA MORTAL, CABALLERO DORADO DE CÀNCER: _**

-Y bueno, al final de cuentas Aioros iba a ser nuestro patriarca… yo hubiera sido uno mejor… hum.

**_KANON, CABALLERO DORADO DE GÈMINIS: _**

-Y a partir de que Aioros fue el elegido, empezò el verdadero problema…

**_CONTINUARÀ… _**

**A CONTINUACIÒN, ESCENAS DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTA ENTREVISTA QUE VERAN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: **

_IKKI: Lo confieso, colecciono las películas de Disney ¡No me vean asi, nieguen que la Sirenita es bonita¡Niéguenlo! Es preciosa…. _

_Seiya: La verdad es que…¡Amo a Eris! _

_Hyoga: Lo acepto, me pongo pupilentes azules… ¡DE ACUERDO, NO SOY RUBIO, ME PINTO EL CABELLO BUAAAAAAAAAA! _

_Afrodita: He de confesar que me hice la lipo ¡Pero solo fue una vez! _

---

**YO:** Pues este fic lo hice en otra compu. que hay por mi casa Jijiji (mas en mi profile de lo que estoy diciendo), y si, esta idea se me ocurrio mientras veia uno de esos programas de TV OLMECA, jajaja se me hizo gracioso.

Y me base un poco tambien en uno de los caps del fic Psocology Room de mi viejo conocido Luis-Kun xD (lo siento Luigi, pero no me dio tiempo de escribirte). De hecho va a contar como de 6 caps, que incluye las 12 casas, Asgard, Pose, Hades que incluyen confesiones bastante raras jajajaja.

Espero les haya gustado, de hecho voy a hacer lo posible por subir el de SS TRUE SANCTUARY STORY por que ya tengo el cap 5, el pex es sacarlo de mi estupida compu!

En fin, si tienes dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias pues ya saben que hacer. Los leo en la proxima.

**"Si quieres una mano que te ayude, la encontraras al final de tu brazo." **

**-Anònimo (Jajajajajaja xD) **

**-------------**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA:** Pues primero que nada muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que esta parodia les esté gustando. Y pues bueno, lamento el retraso pero como ya han de saber, mi comp. Sigue sin reaccionar y me es imposible actualizar los fics que son mas grandes, chale, en fin, aquí el capitulo 2.

**♣♣♣ HISTORIAS ZODIACALES♣♣♣**

Hola de nuevo, mi nombre es Angela-Mort y me han de recordar en otros fics como "Fiesta Navideña" o "Cascarita". En la primera parte descubrimos el como se llevaban los caballeros de las 12 casas y el como poco a poco fueron surgiendo algunos problemas a causa del comportamiento de Saga de Géminis. Sin embargo no hay que olvidar que en el Santuario existieron también mujeres ¿Cómo vieron todo las amazonas? Y sobre todo ¿Hubieron algunos romancillos por ahí?

**DETRÁS DE CAMARAS SEGUNDA PARTE: CONFLICTOS EN EL SANTUARIO. **

Se puede ver a Marín arreglandose el cabello.

-¿Ya empezamos? –se pone en pose- Así es, yo viví desde que era muy pequeña en el Santuario, la verdad es que recuerdo que todo era mas pacifico. No me llevaba mucho con los caballeros, bueno solo con Aioria –suspira- ¿Es lindo verdad?

**__**

**_SHAINA, AMAZONA PLATEADA DE LA COBRA. _**

Se puede ver a la peliverde que se lima sus uñas.

-Yo la verdad es que me valía un queso que sucedía en el Santuario. Aun que debo agregar que yo me aburria totalmente ¿Qué por que? Pues es que no conocía a los caballeros de bronce, por ende no tenia a mis esclavos personales.

**__**

**_JUNE, AMAZONA BRONCEADA DE CAMALEÓN. _**

-Pues yo la verdad es que nunca viví en el Santuario, vivía en esa Isla con pinta de table dance. digo, en la Isla Andrómeda con todos esos tipos raros y afeminados ¡Por Zeus¿En que estaba pensando al momento de irme para allá? Ah si, creo que lo único que valió la pena es mi Shun… aun que analizándolo bien, también como que es medio afeminado…

**__**

**_GEIST, AMAZONA PLATEADA DE MORGANA. _**

-Yo la verdad es que viví la mayoría del tiempo exiliada del Santuario, el patriarca de ese entonces era muy susceptible, imagínense, me exilió solo por haber inundado 17 barcos, 14 Jates y 8 lanchas, la verdad que exageró –se cruza de brazos- No me culpen, estoy asociada con Green Peace y prometí el destruir barcos para que no contaminaran el mar ¿O solo era detenerlos? Nah, da igual…

**_SHAINA, AMAZONA PLATEADA DE LA COBRA. _**

-Bueno si, debo aceptar que la gran mayoría de los caballeros de oro son lindos, aun que esa gran mayoría eran infantiles, empezando por el alacrán.

**__**

**_MILO, CABALLERO DORADO DE ESCORPIÓN_**.

-Yo siempre le gusté a Shaina, no la culpo, soy adorable, lindo, carismático, guapo, encantador, sexy…

**_CAMUS, CABALLERO DORADO DE ACUARIO. _**

-Y egocéntrico…

**_SHAINA, AMAZONA PLATEADA DE LA COBRA: _**

-Osea, Milo siempre creyó que yo quería con él. Pobre diablo, aun que debo aceptar que no es nada feo, pero ni modo, me enamoré del idiota de Seiya…

**_AIOROS, CABALLERO DORADO DE SAGITARIO. _**

-Lo mas cercano que he estado de una chica creo que fue cuando me llevé a Atenea en brazos, y eso por que era un bebé ¡Rayos! Debo conseguir una cita –se levanta de su lugar.

**_SHAKA, CABALLERO DORADO DE VIRGO. _**

-(de espaldas y con los ojos cerrados)Yo nunca tuve novia, aun que fue extraño, cuando vivía en la india las mujeres me mandaban cartas, pero jamás las pude leer, quien sabe por que, era como un cosmo que me lo impedía…

**_MU, CABALLERO DORADO DE ARIES. _**

-Yo tampoco tuve novia y no me interesa tenerla –saca pecho- ¿Qué¡Pero por su puesto que NO soy gay!

**_AFRODITA, CABALLERO DORADO DE PISCIS. _**

-La verdad es que no tengo novia por que ninguna está a mi altura ¡Y es en serio! Lo digo literal…

**_MÁSCARA MORTAL, CABALLERO DORADO DE CÁNCER. _**

-¿Novias¡PUFFF! Pero si eso no se pregunta, solo por mencionarte el nombre de algunas: Angela, Karol, Jane, Nikki, Ale, Sam, Maria, Annie, Claudia…

**_DOHKO, CABALLERO DORADO DE LIBRA: _**

-… y me aburria… y me aburria… y me aburria ¿Qué¿Novia? Era viejo y me parecía a Joda ¿Acaso crees que pude tener alguna novia? Cuando era joven, sexy, apuesto, lindo y guapo como ahorita pues si tuve mis citas, pero ninguna quería nada serio…

**_SHURA, CABALLERO DORADO DE CAPRICORNIO. _**

-Pues había una chica que me llamaba la atención, pero eso fue antes de que la exiliaran… bueno, a decir verdad aun me llama la atención…

**_GEIST, AMAZONA PLATEADA DE MORGANA. _**

-¡Si lo sabe Zeus que lo sepa el mundo! Me encanta Shura xD es tan sexy su acento español ¡OLÉ!

(N/A. Si, tengo cierta fascinación por esta pareja y no se por que jajaja)

**_MÁSCARA MORTAL, CABALLERO DORADO DE CÁNCER. _**

- …París, Lindsay, Hilary, Melissa, Britney, Nicole, Amy Lee…

**_SAGA, CABALLERO DORADO DE GÉMINIS. _**

-La verdad estaba ocupado con todo eso de ser patriarca y no tenia tiempo para citas.

**_KANON, CABALLERO DORADO DE GEMINIS. _**

-¡Si Saga se robaba mis citas! Y debo aclarar también que Máscara me presentaba a esas amiguitas suyas xD aun que después conocí a Tethys y por ahí hubo algo que no duró mucho.

**_AIORIA, CABALLERO DORADO DE LEO. _**

-La verdad es ue Marín siempre me gusto, y bueno, ya llevamos como 10 años de novios…

**_MARIN, AMAZONA PLATEADA DE AGUILA. _**

-El muy idiota aun no me propone matrimonio…

**_MÁSCARA MORTAL, CABALLERO DORADO DE CÁNCER. _**

-…Jennifer, Isi, Ingrid, Fernanda… (xD)

- - -

Acabamos de conocer estos secretos sentimentales de nuestros caballeros, pero cambiando a otro tema y regresando a los conflictos del Santuario ¿Cómo fue la reacción de todos al saber que Aioros iba a ser el nuevo patriarca? El como llegó Atenea al Santuario y lo mas polémico ¿Qué sucedió en realidad con el asesinato de Shion? Y ¿Cómo encerró Saga a su hermano en Cabo Sounion?

**_AIOROS, CABALLERO DORADO DE SAGITARIO. _**

-La verdad es que tenia los pies en la tierra…

**_SAGA, CABALLERO DORADO DE GÉMINIS. _**

-El imbècil de Aioros se mandó a hacer una pintura de 3 metros para ponerla en el templo…

**_AIOROS, CABALLERO DORADO DE SAGITARIO. _**

-… Y sobre todo tuve que ser muy humilde al aceptarlo…

**_KANON, CABALLERO DORADO DE GÉMINIS. _**

-Y se mando a hacer una placa bañada en oro diciendo "Aioros rules the Sanctuary"… y para que les cuanto, eso enervó a mi hermano… y claro, se tuvo que desquitar conmigo el muy tramposo…

**_SAGA, CABALLERO DORADO DE GÉMINIS. _**

-La verdad es que tuve que poner su colección de revistas del conejito dentro del cabo para que entrara, y bueno, así fue que me libre de mi clon genérico…

**_KANON, CABALLERO DORADO DE GÉMINIS. _**

-¡Eran mis revistas y eran sagradas! Jure vengarme de Saga, pero en fin, gracias a eso tuve oportunidad de manipular a Pose xD

**_JULIÁN SOLO, REENCARNACION DE POSEIDÓN. _**

-¡A mi nadie me manipuló¡Y no soy Pose!

**_SHION, PATRIARCA DEL SANTUARIO. _**

-Tuve mis dudas de si dejar a Aioros en el mando, pero lo creí necesario, tuve mis razones ¿Qué, que sucedió esa noche en la estatua de Atenea? Pues fue bastante curioso, esa noche la recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. Empecé a escuchar un escándalo de un bebé, cuando salí frente la estatua que esta detrás del templo la vi, esa pequeña… dejémoslo en pequeña, abandonada en una canasta de frutas y con una nota que decía "Esta es Atenea, es toda tuya. ATTE Zeus"

**_SAORI, REENCARNACION DE ATENEA. _**

-Mi papi Zeus me dejo que para disque gobernar este mundo de peste, digo, gente, estuvo bien, por que crecí en una familia de millonarios.

**_SHION, PATRIARCA DEL SANTUARIO. _**

-Despues de eso, tuve que ir a StarHill y reflexionar sobre lo sucedido y entonces –suspira- Ahí sucedió todo…

**_SAGA, CABALLERO DORADO DE GEMIIS. _**

-Después de encerrar a Kanon en el Cabo, recuerdo que igual llegue a StarHill, habia tomado un taxi que por cierto me cobró muy caro, entonces cuando ya estaba adentro que me encuentro a shion…

**_SHION, PATRIARCA DEL SANTUARIO., _**

-Que me volteo y que me encuentro a Saga, de nuevo con ese extraño color de cabello y esos ojos rojos, así que antes de que me dijera algo le dije que tenia que ir a la reuniòn de Patriarcas casi retirados y que le dejaba junto con Aioros cuidar el Santuario en mi ausencia… Ja Ja Ja no puedo creer que Saga se haya tragado eso. La verdad se lo dije por que ya no soportaba los lloriqueaos y berrinches de esa mocosa. Y bueno, después de eso viví 13 años en las Islas Galápagos… después llegó Hades y me dio una oferta que no pude rechazar, pero eso se los cuento después.

**_SAGA, CABALLERO DORADO DE GEMINIS. _**

-Maldita la hora en que me fui a meter en StarHill, de hecho de ahí ya no volví a saber mas de Shion, así que regresé al Santuario para acabar con todo mi estorbo.

**_MÁSCARA MORTAL, CABALLERO DORADO DE CÁNCER. _**

-No es por nada pero tengo un sexto sentido, yo siempre supe los planes de Saga y como Afro era mi mejor amigo, pues le conté…

**_AIOROS, CABALLERO DORADO DE SAGITARIO. _**

-La noche en que sucedió todo, aun lo recuerdo, yo iba llegando del súper, cuando vi que Arles sospechosamente iba al cuarto del patriarca y como soy muy curioso, no dude en ir a ver que estaba planeando hacer, en eso que saca una Daga y bueno, yo me lancé al ataque, aun que en realidad lo que sucedió es que me tropecé y me tuve que sostener de la daga, me dolió mucho, me hice una cortadota...

**_SAGA, CABALLERO DORADO DE GEMINIS. _**

-Ese Aioros interrumpió mis planes, si no hubiera pasado, ahora no soportaríamos a esa bruja tacaña de Saori Kido…

**_AIOROS, CABALLERO DORADO DE SAGITARIO. _**

-Todo fue accidental, no pude hacer otra cosa mas que tomar al bebé e irme rápidamente, Saga me iba a hacer sushi… bueno, en realidad ese fue Shura, pero en fin, por andarme metiendo en lo que no, me pasó lo queme pasó, así que sin remedio tuve que huir del Santuario…

**_SAGA, CABALLERO DORADO DE GEMINIS. _**

-Cuando Aioros huyó, yo solté una pequeña mentirilla blanca, dije que Aioros quería para si solo a Atenea y ser su consentido asi que hice que el Santuario se levantara junto a él, en realidad nunca le llamaron traidor, le llamaron envidioso, pero ustedes saben como a todos les gusta cambiar las cosas entre chisme y chisme, y bueno, así fue que me quede a cargo durante 13 años… aun que pensándolo bien, nunca comprendí por que Shion se tardó tanto en regresar de su reunión…

**_AIOROS, CABALLERO DORADO DE SAGITARIO. _**

-Cuando creí estar lejos, Shura que me encuentra y por poco y me hace Shushi…

**_SHURA, CABALLERO DORADO DE CAPRICORNIO. _**

-No me vean así, tenia que hacer algo en ese entonces, cuando tuvimos ese pequeño pleito creí haberlo derrotado, dejando a Atenea a su suerte…

**_AIOROS, CABALLERO DORADO DE SAGITARIO. _**

-Algo agotado llegué al Partenón, recuerdo que moría de sed, hasta que me encontré a un viejo millonario llamado Mitsumasa Kido, se me acerco y yo aproveche en empeñarle mi armadura y darle a esa niña que muchos problemas me había ocasionado, así que con ese dinero me fui lejos del Santuario –suspira- ¡Ah! Acapulco, mi segunda casa… y en 13 años no me volví a aparecer, no le pude avisar a Aioria hasta que lo vi en el problemita del muro de los lamentos…

**_MITSUMASA KIDO, EMPRESARIO MILLONARIO. _**

-Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho ¡¿POR QUÉ DIOS, POR QUE?! Ahora no me puedo quitar a Saori de encima…

**_AIORIA, CABALLERO DORADO DE LEO. _**

-Fue algo impactante para mi, pero salí adelante solo… ese Aioros jamás me dijo que vivió en Acapulco ¡Ingrato hermano!

**_CAMUS, CABALLERO DORADO DE ACUARIO. _**

-Después, cuando Arles gobernó el Santuario, a algunos de nosotros los caballeros dorados nos dio indicaciones de que nos fuéramos a distintas partes del mundo a entrenar a los que serias caballeros de bronce, y ahí empieza otra etapa para el Santuario…

**A CONTINUACION, ESCENAS DE LA PROXIMA ENTREVISTA QUE PODRIAN O NO VER. **

_CAMUS: de acuerdo, lo confieso, en mis tiempos libres fui payaso de circo… _

_SHAINA: Ok, si me opere la nariz y me quité 2 costillas… _

_GEIST: Lo acepto ¡Posé desnuda_!

**_CONTINUARÁ… _**

**YO:** Hola, si lo sé, estuvo medio raro esto pero las ideas se me amontonan y tengo que liberarlas jejeje.

De nuevo muchas gracias por sus comentarios y bueno, se que ando medio desaparecida pero les digo, aun no compro PC nueva, creo que va a tardar ese asunto, pero tratare de actualizar lo mas que pueda.

Pues bueno, no tengo mas que decir mas que si tienes comentarios, quegas, sugerencias o lo que sea, ya saben que hacer. Los leo en la próxima, Chao!!

**"La pereza es la madre de todos los vicios y como madre, hay que respetarla." **

**-Anonimo (xD seeeee!) **

**---- **


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA:** Pues aquí ando de nuevo por estos lares, anduve desaparecida pero tengo tan mala suerte… en fin, les cuento en la nota final así que espero disfruten este capitulo.

**HISTORIAS ZODIACALES**

Hola amigas, Holo amigos, soy yo, su amiga Angela quien por el momento esta coja y con gripa xD en fin, ustedes me recordarán en Oneshots como "Cumpleaños" o "Temporada de patos", en el capitulo pasado conocimos los amoríos y la verdad acerca de Aioros, Saga y Shion.

En esta ocasión conoceremos a los Caballeros de Oro, Plata y Bronce en otra faceta, en la de maestros y sus vidas fuera del Santuario, solo aquí, en Historias Zodiacales.

_**DETRÁS DE CÀMARAS TERCERA PARTE: LA VIDA FUERA DEL SANTUARIO.**_

_**SAGA, CABALLERO DORADO DE GÉMINIS.**_

-Cuando estaba a cargo del santuario, al fin tuve que poner algunas reglas. Tuve que mandar muy lejos a algunos de los caballeros dorados… pero no crean que era para deshacerme de ellos –pone cara de angelito.

_**AFRODITA, CABALLERO DORADO DE PISCIS.**_

-¡Imagínense! A Camus lo mandaron hasta Siberia, si de por si era antisocial, ahora imagínense ¿No lo pudieron mandar a un lugar mas inhóspito? Aun que mejor, su templo lo ocupaba para mis reuniones sociales.

_**CAMUS, CABALLERO DORADO DE ACUARIO.**_

-A mi me mandaron hasta Siberia, un lugar con un clima bastante agradable. Por que debo decir que Grecia tenia un clima espantoso, pareciese que estuviera en el desierto del Sahara, en fin, ahí empece mi etapa de maestro, y me tocaron dos alumnos…

_**HYOGA, CABALLERO BRONCEADO DE CYGNUS.**_

-Yo nací en Siberia, yo vivía con mi ma…. Mi mam…. Prometí no llorar BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

_**ISAAC, GENERAL MARINO DE KRAKEN**_.

-Hubieran visto todos los desgraciados años que tuve que soportar a ese pato a la Siberiana y su maldito complejo de Edipo.

_**HYOGA, CABALLERO BRONCEADO DE CYGNUS.**_

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_**CAMUS, CABALLERO DORADO DE ACUARIO**_

-Isaac y Hyoga tuvieron mucho que aprender, en especial este ultimo, ya que tenia una extraña y enfermiza afición por su madre… brrr… en fin, los entrené durante largos años y solo uno obtendría la armadura del cisne.

_**ISAAC, GENERAL MARINO DE KRAKEN.**_

-Maldito Hyoga, por andar jugando a 'Buscando a Nemo' termine casi ahogado, sin ojo y en el mundo marino ¡USH! Tengo ganas de golpear a ese rubio cabeza hueca –se levanta de su lugar.

_**CAMUS, CABALLERO DORADO DE ACUARIO.**_

-Recuerdo que Isaac se perdió en lo mas profundo, la verdad es que no intente buscarlo, es mas, ni siquiera me preocupe por saber mas del asunto. Así que Hyoga era el único que había quedado como mi alumno ¿Qué si Cristal fue mi alumno también y maestro de mis alumnos? La verdad es que no, yo siempre fui el único maestro tanto de Hyoga como de Isaac, por ende no tuve mas alumnos. Tu sabes, los chismes que se hacen y todo eso. La verdad es que Cristal solo era la niñera de medio tiempo de Hyoga e Isaac mientras yo me iba a las apuestas… digo a descansar, si eso…

_**CRISTAL, CABALLERO PLATEADO DE ¿CRISTAL?**_

-Así es, mi nombre verdadero es Cristal Perez Korkov ¿Qué creías? Que eras la única con descendientes latinos? Pero yo nací aquí en Siberia… en fin, volviendo al tema, Camus se aprovechaba de mi nobleza…

_**HYOGA, CABALLERO BRONCEADO DE CYGNUS.**_

Después de 1 hora de llorar por su madre…

-Snif… si, ya estoy bien –suspira- Como decía, yo vivía en Siberia y ahí conocí a Camus y a Isaac…

Se ve que repentinamente llega este último y agarra a golpes a Hyoga.

_**MU, CABALLERO DORADO DE ARIES**_.

-Así es, a algunos los mandaron de maestros, yo la verdad tomé unas vacaciones y puse un pequeño negocio en Jamhir, -dice orgulloso- Si, tu sabes, el arreglar las armaduras y todo eso. Y ahí mismo conocí a Kiki y desde ese entonces ya no me lo quité de encima…

_**ALDEBARÁN, CABALLERO DORADO DE TAURO.**_

-Sigo esperando la comida que me prometieron –se cruza de brazos.

_**KANON, CABALLERO DORADO DE GEMINIS.**_

-Bueno, mi tarado hermano creyó que los últimos 13 años yo estuve muerto, que ingenuo, yo estaba en el mundo marino y no por opcion tuve que ser el maestro de los ahora generales marinos ¡En verdad eran insoportables!

_**SORRENTO, GENERAL MARINO DE SIRENA ALADA**_.

-Kanon siempre se veia obligado a contarnos cuentos antes de dormir, arroparnos, darnos nuestro biberón… digo, nuestro vaso con leche y enseñarnos cuanto eran 2+2!

_**BIAN, GENERAL MARINO DE HIPOCAMPO**_.

-Lástima que no duró mucho, aun que Pose tuvo que suplirlo después n.n

_**JULIAN SOLO, REENCARNACION DE POSEIDON.**_

-¡No tuve opción, se burlaron de mi! –se levanta de su lugar- ¡Y que no me digan Pose!

_**MÁSCARA MORTAL, CABALLERO DORADO DE CÁNCER.**_

-Yo la verdad empecé a incrementar mi colección de rostros ¡No me vean así! Estaba en mi etapa de ocio… es mas, ya cambie de hobbie, ahora colecciono películas de Disney…

_**AIORIA, CABALLERO DORADO DE LEO.**_

-¡Yo entrené por mi parte, yo pude solo, el GRAN Aioria no necesitaba de nadie! A pesar de su burlas lo consegui¡Los odio a todos¿Me oyen¡Los odio! –se tranquiliza- Pero no soy rencoroso.

_**SHAKA, CABALLERO DORADO DE VIRGO.**_

-(quien estaba de perfil) ¿Qué si yo tuve alumnos? Puff! Claro, yo entrene a 2 caballeros de plata, Agora y Shiva, aun que la verdad eran unos inútiles, aun que debo aceptar que sabían hacer muy bien el quehacer, eran bastante sumisos.

_**SHIVA, CABALLERO PLATEADO DE PAVORREAL.**_

-¡Mi maestro es el mejor! –le salen estrellas en los ojos.

_**AGORA, CABALLERO PLATEADO DE FLOR DE LOTO.**_

-¡Era como un padre para nosotros!

_**SHAKA, CABALLERO DORADO DE VIRGO.**_

Se ve vació el lugar y la silla seguía moviéndose a causa de la rápida huida del santo de virgo.

_**DOHKO, CABALLERO DORADO DE LIBRA.**_

-…y me seguía aburriendo, hasta que encontré abandonada a Shuney, ser padre soltero no fue fácil –suspira- lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, la pobre estaba envuelta como tamal en un periódico, en fin, unos 6 o 7 años después me enviaron a Shiryu y pues bueno, sin opción alguna lo acepté como mi esclavo… digo, alumno ¿Qué de donde sacó esas mañas de quitarse siempre la ropa? No lo sé –finge demencia- No me vea así¿Qué insinúa, que yo le enseñé?

_**SHION, PATRIARCA DEL SANTUARIO.**_

-Aquí entre nos, pero en nuestras épocas, Dohko hacia bailes extraños para sacar lo de la renta y la comida.

_**SHIRYU, CABALLERO BRONCEADO DE DRAGÓN.**_

-(Quien estaba semidesnudo y con una venda en los ojos) Así es, Dohko fue mi maestro… -recibe un bastonazo- ¡Auch! Es decir, mi maestro aun es Dohko –se soba la cabeza- aun que debo confesar que tenia una forma muy extraña a veces de darme el entrenamiento, es mas, ni parecía que fuera el mismo…

_**YODA, MAESTRO JEDI.**_

-Culpa no tengo, de vacaciones a veces a Rozan yo iba ¿No sabían? Pariente Dohko mío es…

Silencio sepulcral de Ángela…

_**LUKE SKYWALKER, CABALLERO JEDI.**_

-Yo nunca pertenecí a la arden Ateniense, pero debo confesar que Dohko me enseñó a dar buenas tundas.

_**MILO, CABALLERO DORADO DE ESCORPIÓN.**_

-Yo la verdad no entrene a nadie gracias a Zeus, me dedicaba a divagar por ahí, por alla. Ustedes saben, yo soy bien tranquilo…

_**CAMUS, CABALLERO DORADO DE ACUARIO.**_

-Milogas siempre iba a Siberia para molestar a Hyoga… no lo culpo, no era el único que lo hacia… Aun que si mal no recuerdo, creo que también molestaba a Aioria, creo que nunca se llevaron bien esos 2 ¿Qué puedo decir? No tengo un juicio preciso de la situación, ya que yo tampoco establecí una conversación de mas de 6 segundos con el gato ese…

_**AIORIA, CABALLERO DORADO DE LEO.**_

-En especial ese alacrán sin vida social se la pasaba molestándome, como me dan ganas de pisar a ese insecto…

_**MILO, CABALLERO DORADO DE ESCORPION.**_

-Si, debo aceptarlo, nunca tuve una buena relación con el felino ese pulgoso, pero que se le hace ¡Y no soy Milongas!

_**AIOROS, CABALLERO DORADO DE SAGITARIO.**_

-Antes de irme a Acapulco… digo, estar muerto, si eso… ejem… yo entrené a Aioria, aprendió muchas cosas buenas de mi.

_**MARIN, AMAZONA PLATEADA DE AGUILA.**_

-Ya lo creo…

_**SHURA, CABALLERO DORADO**__** DE CAPRICORNIO.**_

-Yo tampoco tuve alumnos, la verdad es que me tomé la libertad de andar por algunos días en los Pirineos –suspira- ¡Ah mi madre patria!

_**AFRODITA, CABALLERO DORADO DE PISCIS.**_

-Yo tampoco tuve alumnos, gracias a Zeus –se acomoda su cabellera.

_**ALBIORE, CABALLERO PLATEADO DE CEFEO.**_

-No puedo creer que me hayan mandado a una Isla con Pinta de Table Dance ¿En que rayos pensaban? –refunfuña- Todos esos tipos raros que me tocaron como alumnos –se cruza de brazos- exacto, Reda y Spica, también entrené a June y no, no es una dominatriz, y Shun a quien le vi GRAN futuro, aun que también tenia una manera de comportarse muy rara y mas con esa extraña aficion con su hermano… brrr…

_**SHUN, CABALLERO BRONCEADO DE ANDROMEDA.**_

-Pasé noches y días duros en la Isla, pero es que a mi no me gustaba pelear BUAAAAAAA

_**JUNE, AMAZONA BRONCEADA DE CAMALEON.**_

-¿Qué si Shun siempre fue un llorón? Claro que no, en la Isla se burlaban de él que por que según parecía niña, pero no era así, por algo mi maestro confiaba en el, además es todo un hombre –suspira- como en esas LARGAS noches de verano donde él me tocaba mis… esperen ¿Grabaron eso? CORTEN ¡CORTEN! –saca su látigo.

_**IKKI, CABALLERO BRONCEADO DE FENIX.**_

-Yo entrené en la Isla de la Reina Muerte con un maestro cuyo nombre no quiero pronunciar, lo acabe y así gané mi armadura y ya no quiero hablar del asunto –se cruza de brazos- ¡El que sea el padre de mi novia no quiere decir que yo le llame Suegro!

_**MARIN, AMAZONA PLATEADA DE AGUILA.**_

-Así es, yo entrené a Seiya, y no fue una tarea fácil, ya que el entrenamiento también constaba de rehabilitación especial. Después de ese gran logro, me dieron muchos reconocimientos y hasta me contrataron para el TELETON.

_**SEIYA, CABALLERO BRONCEADO DE PEGASO.**_

-¿Qué es mentor? o.o

Angela se va de espaldas.

- - - - - - -

Ya conocimos la etapa como maestros de los caballeros dorados y su etapa fuera del Sanruatio, pero ahora enfoquémonos en nuestros 5 protagonistas, los cuales a lo largo de la serie se les vieron involucrados con varias jóvenes ¿También tuvieron sus amoríos?

_**SHUNREY, HABITANTE DE ROZAN.**_

-Exacto, Shiryu y yo tuvimos por ahí algo, pero fue hace mucho tiempo. Pero bueno, ahora los dos somos simplemente amigos y salimos con personas diferentes ¿Verdad Dohko?

_**DOHKO, CABALLERO DORADO DE LIBRA.**_

-De acuerdo, lo confieso, si estoy saliendo con alguien, pero no es nada serio –y por tal comentario, al santo dorado le cae un zapato en la cara- ¡Auch!

-¡Ya te oí Dohko! –se escucha a Shunrey a lo lejos. 

_**SHIRYU, CABALLERO BRONCEADO DE DRAGÓN.**_

-Así es, me sorprendió bastante, pero en fin, ahora ando soltero –sonríe y pone pose de galán de telenovela barata- ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

Angela se pone verde… recuerden que el dragón no le cae en su gracia… aun que si fuera Aioros o Shura no dudaria xD

_**FLARE, HABITANTE DE ASGARD**_

-Pues Hyoga y yo tenemos una relación linda y formal.

**_ERI, REENCARNACION DE LA DIOSA DE LA DISCORDIA._**

-¿Qué Hyoga sale con la flema, digo Flare? Por supuesto que no, si Hyoga es mi novio ¡Hyoga!

_**HAGEN, DIOS GUERRERO DE MERAK BETA.**_

-¡Ese ganso roba novias, mujeriego, libertino, pato faldero! Siempre las quiso a todas, ah pero me va a conocer –furioso se levanta de su lugar- ¡Hyoga!

_**HYOGA, CABALLERO BRONCEADO DE CYGNUS.**_

Se puede ver que Isaac lo sigue golpeando y ahora llega Hagen a hacer montón.

_**IKKI, CABALLERO BRONCEADO DE FENIX.**_

-Esmeralda y yo solo vivimos juntos, tu sabes, unión libre…

_**ESMERALDA, HABITANTE DE LA ISLA DE LA REINA MUERTE.**_

-¿Union libre? Pero si ya hasta vamos a ir al altar, mentiroso –refunfuña- pero eso si, la exclusiva la tendrá una revista conocida ¡COMETE ESA PAU!

_**SHUN, CABALLERO BRONCEADO DE ANDROMEDA.**_

-Pues yo la verdad ando soltero ¿Con June? Solo es una bonita amistad, si eso –se pone nervioso y empieza a sudar- Es en serio, solo somos amigos ¿Largas noches de verano? Este… yo… no se de que hablas… ay creo que me llaman –se levanta de su lugar.

_**MIHO, CUIDADORA DEL ORFANATO.**_

-Aun no hay nada serio con Seiya –suspira- Es un encanto, inteligente, guapo y tan varonil.

Angela se cae de su silla pero por las carcajadas que da.

-¿Acaso dije algo gracioso?

_**SAORI KIDO, REENCARNACION DE ATENEA.**_

-Con Julián solo fue una aventurilla, aun que me sigue rogado Ja, Ja, Ja ¿Qué si tuve algo que ver con Seiya? Pero por supuesto que no ¡Primero muerta! –se cruza de brazos y desconfiada empieza a murmurar- ¿Qué, te dijo algo¿Anda con otra¿eh¡EH¿Me esta engañando¡Ese borrico traidor! –furiosa se levanta de su lugar.

_**SHAINA, AMAZONA PLATEADA DE LA COBRA.**_

-Si, lo sé, Seiya es un completo idiota lo cual lo hace atractivo para las mujeres, es bizarro. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, pues si, tuvimos un romancillo por ahí que no duró mucho, creí necesario conocer a mas gente y pues… –murmura- tu sabes, no le digas a nadie pero ando saliendo con otra persona.

En eso va llegando alguien.

-¿Nos vamos? –pregunta el extraño.

Angela se queda en shock.

-De acuerdo, lo confieso, Alberich es igual de lacra que yo, nos parecemos tanto.

Ambos guerreros se van de ahí.

_**SEIYA, CABALLERO BRONCEADO DE **__**PEGASO.**_

-¿Qué es pretendiente? o.ö

Angela furiosa al no poder establecer una conversación decente se va de ahí.

En fin, así termino este capitulo, donde conocimos a los caballeros fuera del Santuario y nos enteramos de muchas cosas que, quizá muchos de ustedes no deseaban saber como yo.

Nos vemos en la próxima y no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de este fan fic, donde dejaremos a un lado el Santuario y nos iremos hasta el otro lado del mundo, en los países bajos. Conoceremos mas a fondo a los Guerreros de Asgard y las Marinas de Pose ¡Hasta luego!

-(a lo lejos) ¡Que no me digan Pose!

**- - - - - **

_**A CONTINUACION, ENTREVISTAS QUE PODRIAN O NO VER EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**_

Alberich: el negocio de las amatistas me esta funcionando, es mas, tengo un contrato con Tiffany's

Phernil: soy actor de comerciales, promociono comida para perros :D

Hilda: Me ofrecieron un contrato para actuar en Aventurera, pero no acepté…

Thethys: Así es, soy la prima de Pau ¡Y seré su madrina de ramo!

_**COTINUARÁ…**_

**YO:** Primero que nada, gracias por sus comentarios y disculpen la demora.

De hecho ya acabe el cuatrisemestre de la escuela, por los exámenes no pude actualizar, tenia algunos problemas que gracias al cielo los pude solucionar. También debo decir que tengo una fractura en el pie, llevo ya un mes y algo y aun me faltan algunos días mas de incapacidad y como no voy a trabajar pues por eso actualizo, es que ya me aburrí y me desespera el no poder hacer nada y mucho menos salir, con lo hiperactiva que soy ya se imaginarán como ando frustrada y con claustrofobia (todo por andar metiendo la pata xD Jajajaja) y para acabarla de amolar y mi pésima suerte, tengo gripe, tos y un poco de anginas x.X.

Y bueno, ya no tengo nada mas que decir que si tienes dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas o cosas que deseas saber de tus santos favoritos, no dudes en enviar un review ¡Y su boleto se imprimirá doble! Ejem, creo que me fui muy lejos con esta última, como sea, los leo en la proxima y ¡Suerte!

_(8)En la torre de Babel, vivían 50cigarros, vivían amontonados hechos todos de papel, uno a uno alineados, todos muy bien formados, hechos todos de papel, el mas pequeño era aquel ¡Y se llamaba Gabriel!(8)_

"**La torre de Babel"** de _Los Tres_, escúchenla, el video esta bien fumado, ironica y literalmente hablando ¡Jajaja! xD ya no me acordaba de esta viejísima canción ahora q la encontré en Ares xD

"_**Carpe Diem"**_

Que quiere decir "Vive tu día al máximo".

----------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA**: Ando de regreso. Lamento mi desaparición estas semanas (¿O meses?) sepa, en fin, les comento en la nota final, por lo mientras les dejo con este intento de fic.

**HISTORIAS ZODIACALES**

Hola amigas, Holo amigos, soy yo su autora Angela quien al fin esta de regreso y como es costumbre se volverá a desaparecer otros 5 meses… ejem). Ustedes me recordaràn en fics como "Casarse està en griego" o "El baúl de los recuerdos" (el cual me recuerda que debo actualizar xD).

En fin, en el capìtulo anterior conocimos la etapa como maestros de los caballeros dorados y algunos secretillos que no deseábamos saber de los chicos de bronce. En esta ocasión dejaremos a un lado el Santuario (lectores: buuuu) y nos iremos hasta las lejanas tierras de Asgard y también al reino favorito de una servidora, el Mundo Marino (¿apoco no son adorables Pose y sus marinas? xD)

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS CUARTA PARTE: LA VIDA EN EL HIELO Y DEBAJO DEL MAR.**

**HILDA DE POLARIS, REPRESENTANTE DE ODÍN EN LA TIERRA.**

-¿Qué quieres saber? –Hilda parpadea- En Asgard hay mucho hielo, no hay mucho que decir al respecto… maldito calentamiento global, derrite mis iceberg… -murmura- ¿Sobre los Dioses Guerreros? Ah lo hubieras dicho antes, pero primero empecemos por mi, soy Hilda, gobernante de Asgard pero eso ya lo sabias –se acomoda el vestido- Y si, soy la que manda a mis dioses guerreros, los cuales conozco desde que éramos pequeños, es mas, los conozco tan bien como a la palma de mi mano –se mira tal- ¿Pero que tengo aquí?

**FLARE, HERMANA MENOR DE HILDA.**

-Yo tuve siempre una estrecha relación con todos los dioses guerreros, bueno Alberich a veces le daba por sus berrinches, pero todo andaba de lo mas normal –parpadea- ¿Con Hagen? Bueno, el es mi mejor amigo, lo considero como a un hermano.

**HAGEN, DIOS GUERRERO DE MERAK BETA.**

-No sabes como odio a Hyoga ¡No me importa si no me preguntaste eso! Ese pollo congelado se robó a mi novia, pero ya me las pagará!

**ALBERICH, DIOS GUERRERO DE MEGREZ DELTA.**

-Bueno, yo nunca tuve buena relación con el resto de mis compañeros, todos me consideraban incesante, mentiroso, cínico y creído lo cual no lo niego –sonríe maliciosamente- Así es, con el que me llevaba peor era con Syd y Sigfrido, sobretodo con este ultimo…

**SIGFRIED, DIOS GUERRERO DE DUBHÈ ALPHA.**

-¡Ese Alberich jamás se le quitó esa maña de llamarme Sigfrido! Solo lo hacia por molestar, hum… -se acomoda la armadura- Como te decía, yo llevo una relación estable con el resto de mis compañeros, a excepción del ya mencionado. Con el que mejor me entendí fue Syd, aun que a veces tenía un extraño comportamiento.

**SYD, DIOS GUERERO DE MIZAR ZETA.**

-Así es, con el que mas conversaba era con Sigfried, ya que de niño me ayudaba a superar esos ligeros traumas que yo siempre tuve, no se por que pero siempre tuve ese extraño presentimiento de que alguien me perseguía –se queda pensativo.

**BUD, DIOS GUERERO DE ALCOR ZETA.**

-¡Fue injusto! Yo fui el que la pasó peor de todos ¿Pero les importó? NO, solo Syd esto, Syd aquello, Syd el otro ¿Por qué yo tuve que ser el abandonado? Es mas era tan insignificante como una simple sombra que nadie nunca me respetó ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**THOR, DIOS GUERERO DE PHECTA GAMMA.**

-(solo se ve la mitad del caballero, mil disculpas, pero nuestras cámaras no dan para mas) En serio que el pobre Bud se quedó con esos traumas existenciales, pero no lo culpo, en verdad que nadie lo veía, una vez yo caminaba tranquilamente por el palacio y sin querer lo pisé…

**HAGEN, DIOS GUERRERO DE MERAK BETA.**

Se ve que este ultimo llega a donde Isaac y se une a los golpes contra el pobre de Hyoga que ya parece canica cascada.

**ALBERICH, DIOS GUERERO DE MEGREZ DELTA.**

-Aun que ahora que lo pienso, si había alguien con quien llegue a socializar y ese era Phenril, si lo sé es medio raro pero pude domesticarlo bien, aun que debo confesar que fue difícil quitarle las pulgas y lograr que tuviera Pedigrí…

**PHENRIL, DIOS GUERRERO DE ALIOTH ÉPSILON.**

-¿Pulgas? Yo jamás he tenido pulgas ¡Que blasfemia! –se rasca la cabeza con su pie como si fuese un perro- Y debo aclarar que Alberich NUNCA me domesticó, ni que fuera un perro!

-¡Phenril ve por él! –Alberich avienta una ramita y el mencionado feliz de la vida va por él.

Silencio sepulcral de Angela.

**MIME, DIOS GUERERO DE BENETASH ETA.**

-Debo confesar algo, yo también llegue a conversar con Alberich ¿Y saben por que? Por que él es mi primo ¿Por qué creen el parecido entre ambos?

**ALBERICH, DIOS GUERERO DE MEGREZ DELTA.**

-¿Qué, QUEE? –empieza a murmurar- Chismoso Mime, le dije que no dijera nada… si, lo acepto Mime es mi primo y no se hable mas del asunto…

**ALEXER, LÍDER DE LOS GUERREROS AZULES.**

-Debo aclararlo, no vivo en Valhala, soy vecino solamente, no soy muy allegado a esos dioses guerreros, de vez en cuando hablo con Hilda pero hasta ahí ¿Los caballeros de bronce? Si, a esos si los conozco ¿Para que me los recuerdas? En especial al idiota de Hyoga, ush no sabes cuanto lo detesto!!

**NATASSIA, HERMANA MENOR DE ALEXER.**

-¿Hyoga? Si lo conozco, ese tipo me da miedo, además de extraño es incestuoso, váyase a creer que anduvo tras de mi solo por llamarme al igual que su madre ¡Que horror!

**FLARE, HERMANA MENOR DE HILDA.**

-¿Con esa golfa de Natassia? Jamás ¡Hyoga es mi novio!

**ERI, REENCARNACION DE LA DIOSA DE LA DISCORDIA.**

-¡Esas arrastradas de Asgard están operadas, si Hyoga es mío!

**ALEXER, LÍDER DE LOS GUEREROS AZULES NÓRDICOS.**

Se ve que Alexer llega a donde Isaac y Hagen y ahora él también se une a la paliza del cisne, pobre a estas alturas creo que ha de estar en coma… y el resto de los caballeros dorados quienes estaban de mirones empiezan a apostar.

- - - - - - - - -

Ya nos enteramos de algunos secretos escabrosos de los guerreros nórdicos que no deseábamos saber, en fin ahora ¿Qué sucedió con las Marinas?

**KANON, CABALERO DORADO DE GÉMINIS / GENERAL MARINO DE DRAGÓN.**

-¿Qué puedo decir? Ya todos saben que anduve vagando algunos años en el mundo marino, yo manipulé a Pose y entrené a los inútiles generales marinos…

**JULIAN SOLO, REENCARNACION DE POSEIDON.**

-¡En primera nadie me manipuló y en segunda NO SOY POSE! Y si, dejé de encargado a Kanon. Debo decir que él junto con el resto de mis generales son un caos, lo que tocan destruyen y no precisamente por pelear ¡En verdad son unos inmaduros! Eso de utilizar el soporte de lavadora y mi tridente de escoba ¡es el colmo! Además también inundaron uno de mis tantos Yates!

**KRISHTA, GENERAL MARINO DE KRISAOR**

-Ese Julián es demasiado sensible, lo del tridente fue una broma y lo del soporte si funciona, si no somos tan malos, en realidad las fichitas son Eo y Bian, juntos son un desastre, el otro día le pegaron papel china a la armadura de Sorrento, aun que debo aceptar que fue gracioso, ya que Siren lucía como una piñata Jajajajaja y lo del Yate… esperen ¡En eso no tenemos nada que ver!

**GEIST, AMAZONA PLATEADA DE MORGANA.**

-¿Qué me ven? –se acerca a las cámaras- ¡Yo no hice nada! Lo juro… -finge demencia- De acuerdo si fui yo pero solo hacia mi trabajo, que iba a saber yo que ese era el Yate de Pose, en fin no digan nada y no les haré daño…

**SORRENTO, GENERAL MARINO DE SIRENA HALADA.**

-No entiendo por que siempre se la agarraron contra mi para molestarme –se puede ver que en el casco de siren aun hay papel china color rosa de mírame a la de a huevo- pero me vengué jejeje…

**BIAN, GENERAL MARINO DE HIPOCAMPO.**

-Estúpido Sorrento, de habernos acordado que tenia su cochina flauta de su parte no le habríamos pegado papel por toda la armadura…

**EO, GENERAL MARINO DE SCYLLA.**

-Solo espero que aun no se haya dado cuenta de lo del papel de baño en su pilar…

**ISAAC, GENERAL MARINO DE KRAKEN.**

Se ve que le siguen dando una tunda a Hyoga, Alexer le hace la quebradora, Hagen le muerde una pierna e Isaac le pica un ojo. Los caballeros siguen haciendo apuestas y Camus esta ganando casi todo el dinero, tramposo, conoce a sus alumnos…

**KANON, CABALERO DORADO DE GÉMINIS / GENERAL MARINO DE DRAGÓN.**

-¿Saben? A veces pienso que algo salió mal, siento como si no hubiese hecho bien mi trabajo con los generales marinos.

**THETYS, GUARDIANA MARINA DE SIRENA.**

-Tanto Barney y Plaza sésamo, como no quiere que los generales estén como estén, yo por eso ni siquiera me junto con esos, además yo ya me hice amiga de las amazonas del Santuario, después de todo no son tan malas.

Y así es como terminamos con este capítulo medio raro ¿Quieren saber que pasó con Hyoga? En realidad nadie se molestó en ayudarlo, esta en un hospital y tiene yeso en todo el cuerpo… por cierto Camus ganó casi lo de 3 salarios y ahora Milo anda de lambiscón.

En fin nos vemos en la cuarta y última parte, donde ahora los Guerreros de la Corona nos confiesan sus frustraciones. Los Ángeles de Artemisa nos dicen sus verdades y Los espectros rompen el silencio.

- - - - - - -

**A CONTINUACIÓN ENTREVISTAS QUE PODRIAN O NO VER DE LA CUARTA Y ULTIMA PARTE DE HISTORIAS ZODIACALES.**

_Thesseus: Si, es verdad Hagen es mi gemelo!_

_Apolo: mi verdadero nombre no es Apolo, es Quetzalcóatl!!! Si, pude conseguir mi pasaporte a Grecia…_

_Minos: Así es, hago un comercial de shampoo para cabello, pero sigo trabajando para Hades…_

_Pandora: Yo soy la de los éxitos, no esas 3 disque cantantes…_

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**NOTA FINAL:** Creo que ya perdí ese toque de humor, tanto estrés te lo acaba.

Bueno, como ya se han de saber de memoria el motivo de mi desaparición fue que la escuela se hace cada vez mas pesada y el trabajo ni se diga, ando medio atareada , además ando en muchos proyectos respecto a mi carrera. Sin embargo como que me dieron ganas de continuar con mis pendientes.

Bueno y lo peor del caso es k ya me dieron mis documentos de mi vieja pisapapeles… digo, computadora y muchos se dañaron o en defecto se perdieron, incluyendo este fic (capitulo presente) lo cual me dio mucho coraje por que me había salido chido y ya casi estaba terminado!! Y lo peor es que tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza que ya se me habían olvidado las partes chuscas del fic ¡Fiu! En fin, poco a poco comenzaré a actualizar solo déjenme acoplarme a este desastroso ritmo de vida que he llevado últimamente. (¿Dónde quedó mi vida holgazana? ;-;)

En fin si me quieres decir algo ya sabes que hacer, los leo en la próxima y suerte!

"**Una salida es la entrada a otro lugar"**

**Anónimo.**


End file.
